Where Wishes Will Run
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: After Mama's death Allen finds himself stuck in between the biggest feud ever. Who was going to have rightful parental rights over him. His Godparents Cross and Maria or his rich uncle Adam D. Campbell. And what's this even his uncle Nea is looking to jump into the mix. With a split decision to run away not knowing which relative he should choose.
1. Chapter 1

Where Wishes Will Run

Summary: After Mama's death Allen finds himself stuck in between the biggest feud ever. Who was going to have rightful parental rights over him. His Godparents Cross and Maria or his rich uncle Adam D. Campbell. And what's this even his uncle Nea is looking to jump into the mix. With a split decision to run away not knowing which relative he should choose. Not to mention an angry demon hell-bent on making stealing his soul. Yullen, Lavena

A/N-

So I am taking a bit of a break on my other fanfics, just because I need a new project to work on until inspiration hits me for one of the others. So forgive me, until then enjoy. Also chapters are the titles of songs.

Story Theme- Sis Puella Magical! (Vocals and Orchestra)

* * *

Chapter 01- Sharp Edges

He sat on the school bus book bag draped over his lap as he starred out the window, watching as dead trees passed by, a light blanket of snow covering the ground. It had been long day for him in the 4th grade with his class throwing a mini Christmas party/his birthday party since winter break started for them the nest day. He hadn't been too thrilled about it and had kept to himself in the book corner with his friend Deak. The were both the redheads of the class and both hated anything too social unless it was with the other. They had been best friends since the first grade and it's grown stronger since. He was excited to get home because later that evening he was finally going to see his Uncle Nea. His stops was one of the lasts and the bus dropped him off down at the driveway. At first glance he was a little put off because neither his father, Mana, nor his grandmother, Katerina, were there to greet him.

"Is everything alright Allen do youn need me to wait till either your father or grandmother arrive?" He heard his bus driver call out to him. Allen starred up his driveway which was dark due to the surrounding trees. It was usually why Mana or Katerina would walk with him. It was a five-minute walk of terror alone. Especially when it was overcast or dark out.

"No, I'm quite alright." He called back out readjusting his bag onto his shoulder and began making his way up the driveway. Listening to the bus drive away, tightening his grip on his book bag strap. Allen kept his eyes trained forward, swallowing back any tears which threatened to fall when he heard a sound. He wanted to be brave so that way he had an amazing story to tell Nea when he saw him. The moment his home came into view he broke out into a sprint not stopping until his little legs carried him to his front porch. Everything was eerily silent around him, and just as eerily silent when he walked into the house.

" _Papa?! Grandmother?!"_ Allen screamed into the house dropping his bag near the door slipping out of his winter jacket, gloves and scarf leaving them all on floor near his bag. The red head slowly made his way first into the dining room before making his way out towards the back of the house where the kitchen was located. He grabbed the baseball bat his father kept hidden behind the credenza holding just how he was taught in little league. The eight year old could hear his heart beating and he could feel the sweat on his hands.

"Grandmother?" He called out again when he walked into the kitchen. His heart stopped and his eyes widened at the sight before him. There was blood everywhere, his grandmother's body laid atop the island with her chest ripped open. Allen dropped the bat, running from the room screaming. He tried to escape the front door but no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't come open, like something was keeping it locked.

' _Allen.'_

His blood ran cold hearing the chilling voice call out for him from the basement. He had to escape and exiting from the backdoor in the kitchen was out of the question. He slowly turned around pressing his back flush against the front door starring at the stairs which led to the rooms upstairs in front of him. Tears fell from his eyes, the voice continued to call out to him and now he could hear footsteps coming up the basement steps. He ran up the stairs the moment the door flew open and he didn't dare look back until he had locked himself behind the door which led him to the stairwell to the attic. His hands were pressed against the wood his full body weight trying to keep it closed. But he didn't stand there for long, he turned and ran up the stairs.

The first thing he did was dove into his fort of boxes hugging his knees and by hiding his face into his legs. His shoulders and arms shook as he tried to calm himself down. The house was so quiet he could hear the phone ringing from all the way downstairs in the den. It continues to ring until the answering machine kicks on.

' _You've reached Katerina Campbell…_ _ **and Allen!**_ _We can't come to the phone right now so leave us a message after the beep…'_ Allen waited for the beep which followed not long after the recording of his and his grandmother's voice.

' _Hey Mana it's your brother Nea. My flight Is going to be a bit late and not to mention Adam and I are stopping off to grab some wine for after Allen goes to bed. I'll call you when I get picked up. Toodles.'_ Nea's voice was just how he remembered it, but the young boy couldn't even move. He didn't even know any of his relatives phone numbers without his father's address book. He wandered if everything was safe though, but he was poorly mistaken when his ankle was grabbed and he was yanked out. He screamed at the top of his lungs for his father until his entire world went black after starring into a pair red eyes and a face which resembled so much like his father's, but so distorted.

* * *

The first thing he took notice of was how cold he was followed by the pain on the left side of his face. His throat also raw from how much he had screamed when that thing had attacked him. Allen sat up seeing it was already dark outside. He could see a heavy snowfall from out the window, but he couldn't get himself to feel anything. He needed to find his father, he needed to get help as well. He pushed himself to his feet and began making his way down to the first floor. The fire in the fireplace was finally reduced to just small embers making the warm house now cold. He walked to the small table by it and pressed the play button on the answering machine. He listened to Nea's first message as he walked out of the room and to the open basement door.

' _Okay you guys someone call me back, none of you are answering your cell phones and Allen can't be home alone. I'll call back when Adam arrives.'_

Allen began making his decent down the stairs his arms crossed his hands holding onto his shoulders. He was so scared.

' _Mana it's Adam, is everything alright? Allen if you're home alone pick up the phone.'_

Allen reached the bottom of the stairs finding the light switch and flicking it on. A sob immediately tore from his throat as he dropped to his knees. The phone was ringing again and soon went to the answering machine. His eyes unable to tear away from his father's hanging body.

' _Its Nea we're pulling up to the house if I have to I will be breaking the door down!'_

Allen tried push himself back up to his feet, but he could only slump back down sobbing, choking and screaming out for Mana. He heard the door upstairs kicked in, Nea shouting at Adam and his oldest cousin Sheril to check the rest of the house. Allen curled his legs into his chest screaming in agony. He heard footsteps run down the stairs.

"Oh my god!" Was all he heard from his uncle. He felt Nea's hands on him lifting him into his arms. It was chaos upstairs also with Sheril in a panic and Adam on the phone with the police helping the other outside. Nea carried Allen to the car sitting the boy on the hood shouting at Tyki to get him the first aid from the trunk. Nea was moving Allen's hair from his face looking him over.

"Nea how is he?" Adam asked taking the kit from Tyki who was confused at what was going on.

"He's shutting down, it looks like someone branded him and his hair is going white. Where's mom?" Nea asked, Allen finally lifting his eyes to look at his uncle's.

"Someone got her to." Allen choked out, Nea pulled the boy into his arms. The sounds of sirens drawing closer. Nea held onto Allen rocking him. The two Campbell brothers realizing the boy had gone through hell once he'd gotten home from school.

"Allen who picked you up from the bus stop today?" Adam asked rubbing the young boys back.

"No one, I walked alone today. I came home alone. Something was inside of Mana….that wasn't Mana, he doesn't have red eyes. Papa wouldn't hurt no body!" Allen cried pieces of the attack coming back, he clutched to Nea, his eyes as wide as a deer in headlights. No one spoke a word as Allen cried, and the young boy continued to cry even when the authorities arrived where him and Nea we're taken to the hospital by ambulance. Adam, Sheril and Tyki following close behind.

* * *

Nea laid on the hospital bed looking down at his nephew curled into his side. The entire left side of the boys face wrapped in bandages. Adam had left to take the boys home and to meet up with the detective who had been first on the scene. I guess the man had some questions. That was a few hours ago and the sun was beginning to peak through the windows. Allen had fallen asleep not long after the doctors cleaned him up, and it was already decided the boy would be staying at the hospital till his psych evaluation and once they went through his brothers will.

"How is he?" Nea's eyes shifted to the door seeing his oldest brother standing there looking quite disturbed.

"Cried in his sleep till about an hour ago. Let me guess Mana was dabbling in the _dark arts_ again wasn't he?" Nea asked brushing his fingers through Allen's hair. Adam didn't answer right away and sat down at the only chair available.

"Something like that, I didn't recognize the symbols. But it was confirmed Mana had been the one to kill mother and to use Allen in some ritual. There was video footage. Allen may have been right something was inside of Mana. And now something may be inside of Allen.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Where Wishes Will Run

Summary: After Mama's death Allen finds himself stuck in between the biggest feud ever. Who was going to have rightful parental rights over him. His Godparents Cross and Maria or his rich uncle Adam D. Campbell. And what's this even his uncle Nea is looking to jump into the mix. With a split decision to run away not knowing which relative he should choose. Not to mention an angry demon hell-bent on making stealing his soul. Yullen, Lavena

A/N-

So I noticed in chapter 1 there were plenty of mistakes. I did go back and made the edits, but I wanted give everyone the heads up that I am typing these chapters on my cell phone. But yea I am going to try and update 1 a week. With my work schedule it gets difficult at times.

Story Theme- Sis Puella Magical! (Vocals and Orchestra)

* * *

Chapter 02- Dark side

Nea was livid, that was putting it mildly in his mind though. It had taken the doctors almost a week to decide to give his nephew the psych evaluation. Now here they were at the precinct over seeing his brother and mothers murder, watching from behind a two way mirror as a psychologist was trying to get Allen's attention. They'd been going at this since after breakfast and Allen just continues to sit there his head down eyes still wide in fear. As a precaution they had to put the young boy in handcuffs after he had become violent. Nea couldn't blame his youngest nephew, not after everything he had gone through, then only to be manhandled. Of course the child was going to lash out. The dark haired man pinched the bridge of his nose eyes closed as he took in deep breaths. The insufferable woman was _still_ trying to verify Allen's identity.

"Detective Link this is getting us no where Isn't there another method?" Adam chose this time to speak up feeling his younger brothers anger beginning to rise. They didn't need another Campbell Family member being put into handcuffs.

"Is there anyone you know who could possibly get Young Allen to speak?" The blond detective asked looking to the two gentleman with him in the room.

"He has a young friend from school. His name is Lavi Bookman, but at school the kid goes by Deak. Allen has never been very social and by the phone calls I've had with my nephew that's his only friend." Bra explained pulling a small booklet from his pocket. His hands shook as he flipped through the pages until he found Lavi grandfather's name. He let Adam make the phone call, he didn't know the old man very well since he was always traveling.

"Any word on my brothers will?" He asked after moments of silence as they waited for the older man to return.

"Yes, we were waiting to get this evaluation finished. Your brother has Adam, yourself and a man named Cross Marian listed down to become Allen's new guardian. He has left it up to the three of you to decide who becomes the young boys new parent." Link watched the man clench his hands into fists at the mention of Cross' name. The detective concluded that there was going to be a fight guardianship over the young boy.

"I will also state that if a decision cannot be made then the state will have no choice but to make decision for the three of you." He continued going silent when Allen finally lifted his head up starring right at the mirror, right at them. Even Nea had gone very quiet. Nothing was uttered even when Adam returned to the room.

' _Allen, is everything alright?' The woman asked seeing the boy had become attentive._

' _I'm fine, but stop asking to confirm my name. I want to go home. I want papa and grandmother!'_

' _Allen don't you remember what happened a week ago when you returned home from school?'_

Nea hated watching his nephew's dead eyes turn to realization, remembering the horror he walked in on. The young boy wanted to get away from where he was, but he was chained to the chair. Allen was sobbing and screaming for Mana and Katerina. It tore at everyone's hearts watching the boy fall into agony. The woman waited for the boy to calm down until he wasn't sobbing anymore.

' _Allen dear, what do you remember before being attacked by your father?' The woman asked._

' _ **That wasn't Mana! That wasn't my father! Mana wouldn't hurt anyone!**_ _' Allen screamed at the woman looking right at her, tears falling from his now angry eyes._

' _Then who was it Allen if it wasn't Mana?' Sometimes the woman hated her job when she encountered a child who's mind disassociated from what really happened. It normally led to the child going into a psychiatric facility to be rehabilitated._

' _I….I don't remember…But Mana's Amber eyes….they were red. It wasn't Mana anymore.' Allen was sobbing again leaning his forehead against the table, his shoulders trembling._

Nea couldn't watch anymore and walked out of the room heading down the hall till he found the small lounge, he began pouring himself a small Styrofoam cup of coffee. He stood there starring down into the brown liquid, his mind racing trying to figure out what the hell his brother had been thinking. They all believed that after Allen had been adopted the occult studies would have stopped. But they had all been mislead. Nea took a long sip of his coffee heading out of the lounge and just leaned his back against the hallway wall.

"Nea, when Allen is released to one of is we need to keep it together…understood?" Adam just watched his brother knowing bad thoughts were running wild through the man's head.

"If we're one of the ones who gets him, piece of cake! But our idiot of a brother also listed Cross down to be one of Allen's potential guardians. And knowing the idiots here, he's probably already been called. Damn it Adam, the funeral hasn't even happened yet because we're waiting for them _to_ release him." The moment words spilled from Nea's mouth he couldn't stop them from flowing.

"I already know, I've known for a few days now. Hopefully until a decision is made we can get Allen back to some normalcy." Adam tried to persuade his brothers thoughts

"Normalcy?! Are fucking demented Adam. There is never going to be anything normal with Allen. Our brother fucked that chance up to! And now we risk putting him in the care of the red devil and screwing him up more." Adam let his brother rant, knowing it needed to happen.

"Maria will be there to, and they live in town so he'd still go to the same school. Nea, I known you want to raise Allen. If you do then your musical career and touring the world is over. I'd start looking for an apartment, condo, house…something the child services will agree with. And I'd start now. Bookman will be here with Lavi soon and Cross within the hour. Make some calls." Adam warned and left his brother alone in the hallway.

He returned to the viewing room where he saw officers in with Allen removing the handcuffs and ankle cuffs. His nephew didn't deserve any of this. His nephew had a pretty rough life before Mana had adopted him. His parents were druggies and had neglected him, he was finally seized from the state when they had burned majority of the boys left arm. When he was in the orphanage, the kids bullied him relentlessly. And now, Mana had gone and performed a ritual on the Allen resulting in his own death and their mothers. In consequence, Allen had a pentacle scar burned onto the left side of his face and his hair had gone white. He only wished they could locate the _spellbook_ Mana had used, but it hasn't been found.

"Mr. Campbell, Lavi has arrived we're letting Ms. For take the boys on lunch." Link announced, Adam nodded his head following the young detective out of the viewing room as Allen was escorted out of the interrogation room. The moment the young boy saw hid uncle he ran over tears streaming down his cheeks, his tiny arms wrapping partially around Adams hip. Adam rested his hand onto the boys shoulder lightly patting him. He let the young boy clutch to him, he could sense the fear radiating off of his nephew. They didn't tell Allen anything as they headed downstairs. But once Lavi came into view Allen's fear filled face broke into a smile.

" _Deak!"_ Allen cheered running to his school friend, nearly knocking the other over when he hugged him.

"Allen we're not in school. You can call me by Lavi now." The younger child laughed, but went quiet when Allen's shoulders shook. Lavi wrapped his arms around his friend knowing the other was going through a really hard time.

"Alright you two, Ms. For is going to take you to lunch while us adults have a nice meeting." Adam announced watching Cross walk into the precinct with his wife Maria. He was relieved to see the woman there. She was the only one who would be able to keep Cross in line. Ms. For took the two boys from the building holding one of their hands.

"Long time Adam." Cross greeted the man, Adam merely nodded his head in return to the other. "The white haired boy, that was Allen?" The red head asked glancing back to where the kids were taken.

"Please try to be civil with Nea. He's already taking it hard enough that he may lose guardianship to you." Adam responded darkly turning on his heel and heading back up the stairs. He didn't even check to see if he was being followed. He could only hope Nea did as he was told. One thing Adam was for sure though was the gut wrenching feeling be was having.

To be continued….

* * *

Sorry not sorry for the short chapters. But there is a reason. I do promise and swear the next chapter is going to be MUCH longer *winks* read and review.


End file.
